The invention relates to a remotely controlled electric printer, to which each character to be printed is applied as m groups of n bits, comprising a set of n rulers or print bars, the total thickness of which bars is equal to the height of the line. There are electromagnetic means capable of shifting the bars transversely with respect to one another. A cross bridge is moved along these bars in m steps per character by another electromagnetic means. Paper or some other printing carrier is provided between the cross bridge and the bars so that the transverse movement of the bars presses the paper against the cross bridge to mark spots on the paper.
In a well-known device of the above-mentioned type the rulers or print bars are moved lengthwise with respect to one another in such a manner that projections on the rulers form the character to be printed, after which the cross bridge or anvil moves across this character pattern in m consecutive steps, effecting an impression by striking against the paper at each step.